wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/06/10
Thursday the 10th of June, 2010. Stuff...and...stuff. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hi. Bly (bly1234): Hi, Wolf. I'm semi-afk revising my book for a Monday Release. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): hmm..... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Das not bo shitt! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): schitt* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): brb {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Back. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "Bo...schitt!" {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Tourny. Did you like the video? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): lol Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): Doom is hard. Bly (bly1234): WB {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): UnKnown Moments is hilarious. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): Whatever you say, captain. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Tourny? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What'cha doin'? Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): Playing Counter Strike {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ROTFL! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) is watching The Idiot Box Episode 9 Bly (bly1234): Only seven more errors. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Did you know they're already deploying troops in North Korea? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "They" being the US. Bly (bly1234): Yes. Bly (bly1234): Done! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) is gonna watch The Farm {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): =O {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Darnit! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) can't watch that episode {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Home Part 1, it is then. Bly (bly1234): Preparing to print Copy Three Bly (bly1234): Printing! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): . . . . Bly (bly1234): Printment Preceedings beginning! <~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) (Moderator) has entered the room> * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) knocks Naga down {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hah! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Got you! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) hauls him to the airlock ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ANything RPG-like happen today? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Nope. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) runs out * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) closes the doors * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) goes to the control room * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) opens the airlock <{KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) has silenced this room> <{KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) has unsilenced this room> * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) went to a Lego store today... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): BTW Wolf, a new lego store opened in Miami. Bly (bly1234): Naga? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I got the snowcat thing, some custom bricks and figs {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Orlando is closer. Bly (bly1234): Did you get those new minifigure things? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Not the new ones Bly (bly1234): oh ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): They didn't have em Bly (bly1234): I got five off the website Bly (bly1234): *Opens the first three* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): F***ing Columbus Bly (bly1234): *They're all divers* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): And yes, I'm out of town Bly (bly1234): Me: FU&#$%UI(O Bly (bly1234): *Opens the next one* Bly (bly1234): *It's the emo skater kid* Bly (bly1234): Oh, that's better. Bly (bly1234): *Opens the last one* Bly (bly1234): *It's a zombie* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Much better. Bly (bly1234): Me: Alright! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Microwave the emo. Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): lol Bly (bly1234): I was ready to kill the divers. Bly (bly1234): But, the way I figure it, they'll be worth something some day. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Use em in your navy? Bly (bly1234): *They're not Navy Divers though. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I plan to build a motorized tank out of the Snowcat, and the figures are all Drakonian officers Bly (bly1234): They look like the creepy pedophiles teaching little kids how to dive. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Well, 2/3 are. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) is watching BSG ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I got an eyepatch chick head! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Naga: Hey! It's Ming! Bly (bly1234): lol ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Yes. That was my reaction. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): =O {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Astral Qu-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Shut up, Sharon. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Cylons don't feel things. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Bi***. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Also there was a dude with a pedophile mustache. Didn't buy that ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): 2 Sunglass dudes. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): JK. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Cylons have feelings. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Doctor outfit, I need some medics for my navy Bly (bly1234): My town only has a small patrol craft in it's navy. Bly (bly1234): Which is odd, because it's a coastal city. Bly (bly1234): But, w/e ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I have a destroyer, an ASW frigate, and a PT boat ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): You have an air force? Bly (bly1234): Yes. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): How many planes? Bly (bly1234): It's the Indiana Jones WW2 plane, though ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I have an AWACs jet, a ground-attack plane like the A-10 and a fighter Bly (bly1234): I don't usually build military stuff. It's got a sizable army though, and a tank and a few others. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): The helos are attacked to my army. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): 1 tank? Bly (bly1234): The city is nice too. Bly (bly1234): Yes. Bly (bly1234): I heavily modded the Jungle Cutter. Bly (bly1234): Jones: ... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I have 4, not counting arty, repair, AA, etc ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Jungle Cutter FTW Bly (bly1234): *Naga can easily take over my town* Bly (bly1234): How big is your army? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Over 20 WWII infantry, 10ish future Bly (bly1234): Same. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): 1 superheavy transport gunship helo, 1 helijet. Bly (bly1234): I have about 30 of the WWII guys. Bly (bly1234): and one or two futuristic people. Bly (bly1234): *stocked up on the Indie sets* Bly (bly1234): *also used bricklink* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): 1 jeep, 1 half-track for medics, 1 supply truck Bly (bly1234): I've got two troop trucks, two jeeps, and one tank. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): A few tanks, a drone tank, an amphibious APC, an armored car, ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): 1 SPAAGM, 1 repair tank... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): And a long-range SAM/ Radar Bly (bly1234): Well....I've got a huge SW army to defend my town, too. Bly (bly1234): So there. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): And towed arty and AT guns ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I have lego nukes. Bly (bly1234): So do I. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): What sort of SW army do you have? Bly (bly1234): Naga: My town uses smokestacks, too. there's even a smokestack store. Bly (bly1234): I've got about 100 army figures, IE: Stormies,Droids, Clones, etc. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): It's really just an army base... I need more space lol Bly (bly1234): I've got ten fighters {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): =O Bly (bly1234): my dad built me a huge table in my basement for me. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): HAhaha! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hotdog almost killed Kat! Bly (bly1234): So, I was able to build a huge town. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I can build a table myself. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stupid CAG. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): He couldn't keep track of two pilots. Bly (bly1234): *He built it for me about five years ago* Bly (bly1234): *When I was ten* Bly (bly1234): Last I checked, ten year olds can't really build tables well. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): lol Bly (bly1234): Naga: Drakonians are drafted into the army when they're fetuses. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sharon has been held at gunpoint at least 15 times in this episode. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): rotfl {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Naga: What's a civilian? Bly (bly1234): Naga: Answer! Those who deserted and are hunted down by the sexy cops. Bly (bly1234): brb {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Drakonian Police Force: http://images.buycostumes.com/mgen/merchandiser/12438.jpg ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Wolf: Yulair doesn't have police. We have no crime, we ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): 're too nice* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): lol {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): That's right. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kris: You can't do-- ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Yulair: http://mayopie.files.wordpress.com/2009/09/20080501_happy-nun.jpg * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) epically smacks the graph with a pointy-stick thing {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3176/2621770708_0937c80c1d.jpg {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Yulair. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3602/3337626781_b75a96f585.jpg Or that. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Yulair: http://nachodonut.files.wordpress.com/2009/05/hippies_yellow1.jpg {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): lol {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): http://www.wallpapergate.com/data/media/2175/Civilian%20Gunner%20Logo%2002.jpg {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Drakonia ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): lol ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): RPG? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sure. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): In a minute. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) is gonna start from where I was Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): *throws a football at naga* * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) catches it and runs ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Player on the other team tries to tackle me* * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) pulls out sawed off shotgun ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *BOOM* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): rotfl {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): =D {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): lol {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hmm... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): That's tough to word. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyway... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *pokes Wolf* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): RPG! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): You're supposed to be outside. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): In space. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): After I opened the airlock. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Bad Niggles! * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) bites Wiggles {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): You bit me! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) kicks Niggles {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Wait! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Idea! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) grabs Bly * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) throws him through the window * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) patches the window * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) opens the airlock * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) watches his body fly outside * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) grabs Tourny * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) lets him go {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Friendly. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sooooo...... * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) enters RPG {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack pulls up next to the house* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He shuts the SUV off and gets out* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You coming? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *It is 0900 on Drakonia* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: ... I don't get...what we're doing, but... Okay. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She gets out and follows him* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack starts walking down a pathway* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Was testing something with Finale*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The pathway leads to a barn* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Was expecting Naga to do something*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Tries to find a reference picture*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Try some porn sites) Bly (bly1234): (Back) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (For a barn?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Riiiiight.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Oh) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (>.>) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (What were--) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Bly (bly1234): *Enters the Appearance* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (WB, Bly.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *enters the appearance, in a way where no-one see's me* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga went to Virginia. Now it's just Ia.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (ROTFL) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Tries to think of a good "Wolf went to Virginia" joke*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Something about Yulair.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wolf went to ia. Now it's still virginia) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ooh!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wolf went to Virginia. The name never changed. Wolf is also a vrigin) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *It is raining on Petr'a'll* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Looks out at clouds from sea platform* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: *calls Faretel at her apartment, it's 9AM* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel answers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: ... What? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: 'Morning. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *My commen senses are tinglingQ* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I was wondering... would you like to have lunch today? I know a good place... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: ... Why? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Just wondering... you could see a bit of Drakonia. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ming: Oh. Bit***y. Me like.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: ... And, I would want to do that why? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: The restaurant is in a garden, you'll probably prefer it to a rainy city of factories and guns. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ming: I should just knock her out have have my way with her. This takes too long) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) Bly (bly1234): (Ty) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Uhh... You know, okay. Fine. But, since I already know you're doing this as a way to get information from me... Well, you don't have to try. I told you all I know. Bly (bly1234): *The Furious touches down at Presidential Palace* Bly (bly1234): *The Prime City Police Chief has Boino in next to him* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I believe you... others don't, I'm afraid Bly (bly1234): Chief Gordo: We've found the real culprit. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *The Valiant hovers a fewkm away from The Sea Platform, still highly visible in the clouds* Bly (bly1234): (*Gasp* Tornado Warning for my area!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (OMG!!!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (S/N Korea launched nukes!!) Bly (bly1234): (*gasp* Severe T-Storm!) Bly (bly1234): (Wolf: Jk it wuz a hologram Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (San-Antonio, Yo?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (rotfl) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I used to live in dallas, man.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK, though...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Really though, what if they launch nukes at the US?) Bly (bly1234): (Who, North Korea?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kris: It's good to be British. *Sips his tea*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yeah.) Bly (bly1234): (They Wouldn't dare.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (North Korean nukes don't work) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Troops: Incoming!) Bly (bly1234): (Everyone in the world would buttf**k the North Koreans.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Dink!*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Also, our missile defenses could shoot down 2 or 3 missiles) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): Don't worry. They only have ten.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Troops: ...) Bly (bly1234): (Agreed. We also have the neutron bomb, which could eradicate all of North Korea.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Obama cut the funding... so we're screwed) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (F*** Obama.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Dude, a neutron bomb is like a nuke.) Bly (bly1234): (We've already got enough nukes, though. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Actually, f*** the government.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (They all suck.) Bly (bly1234): (Wolf: Anarchy!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (It does less damage but kills more poeple) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Please.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Anarchy.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Re-establish the government.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (So that it actually works.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Starfighters fly in formations* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (North Korea: Fire the nukes!!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*They all head for various cities*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Citizens: AHHHH!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Dink!*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Citizens: .... lO!LO!L!OL!O!LO!L!O!L!O!L!!L!O!L!OL!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (North Korea: >.>) Bly (bly1234): (I like the Government.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (And it likes you.) Bly (bly1234): (Yes.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Especially when you're on top.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (^.^) Bly (bly1234): (=D) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (I'm tired of everyone bitching about the goverment. Do you know how hard it is to form one?! Or even run one?! Nothing is perfect.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I like being on top too) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No. Seriously. The way I'm looking at it...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (That was a really, really good joke.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (At least we're not socialists or living under dicators) Bly (bly1234): (Yes( {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Government: We take care of our citizens. They're number 1. They're always on top. Quite literally. Like when we buttf*** them.) Bly (bly1234): *Arrives in an apartment room with Alana and Boino* Bly (bly1234): So...you're my son. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Yes. We're WAY better off than others. Now seriously, shut up.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I am quite firm in my beliefs they're trying to kill off the population, and let the richies live.) Bly (bly1234): Boino: ...Awkward.. Bly (bly1234): (*is rich*) Bly (bly1234): (*does not mind*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Which, would be a good plan.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: So...? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Except for the poor people.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (That would suck for the poor people.) Bly (bly1234): (Pfft.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I think our government's better than most others. It still sucks.) Bly (bly1234): (Why should I give my money to someone I've never met before?) Bly (bly1234): (I should give my money to some poor crack addict who is only going to buy more drugs with it?) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Various sea animals roam the ocean's waters* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No.) Bly (bly1234): (Or to the hooker who is against aborsions on her tenth child?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...I never said that.) Bly (bly1234): (No, I earned my money myself, why should I give it to the poor.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Change subject.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I never said...you had to.) Bly (bly1234): (I am quite firm in my beliefs they're trying to kill off the population, and let the richies live.) Bly (bly1234): ---Wolf {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nothing about giving money to the poor.) Bly (bly1234): ("Letting the richies live") {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (The richies...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (WOLF! RPG!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Rich people.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Please shut up.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Wealthy people.) Bly (bly1234): (*back to RPG*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (DAMNIT MING IS TRYING TO HIT ON FARETEL!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Which would be smart for them to do with their current plans. Anyway.) Bly (bly1234): (*Nly breaks down the door*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: *Is hit* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK.) Bly (bly1234): (Nly: MING! *Shoots her*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: OKay. I said okay. Pick me up in... Oh... Bly (bly1234): (Nly: *Runs off with Faretel*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: 30 minutes? Bly (bly1234): Boino: So...now what? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Sure! Bly (bly1234): You're my son, are you? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Boino: @#&(*$#&) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bly: @#&$*#&) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Boino: @#&$#(&#$) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bly: @*(@#$&# {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: ... Like father like son.) Bly (bly1234): http://www.armyofmom.com/10-29-06%20young%20boba%20fett.JPG Bly (bly1234): *That's him* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel hangs up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Will continue with the Jack/Aer-May thing* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack walks into the barn* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: A... Barn... That's interesting... Bly (bly1234): http://members.shaw.ca/david.p.z.888/star_wars/pics/boba_fett_young.jpg Bly (bly1234): (A younger version) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He walks down the center aisle* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's stalls on each side* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *And a wash-bay towards the middle on the left side* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Open from the front and back* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The barn is for the most part, made of wood* Bly (bly1234): http://starwarsblog.files.wordpress.com/2007/05/daniel_logan.jpg Bly (bly1234): *There* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga? Would you like to share any crude comments before I continue?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (No) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Okay.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May follows* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack stops after passing the wash bay and turns around* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May glances into the washbay* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's two horses standing in it, cross-tied* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Jack... Horses... You-You own...horses? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (JAck: You can ride one... after your ride me!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Que the music Naga will hate* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6Nmu9G2lsQ&feature=related * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Should've put that once she saw the horses* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (BWhahahah! Plotty plot.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Yeah. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The horses are tacked up* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (How do you tack a horse to a wall?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: C'mon. Let's go for a ride. *He grabs a pair of jeans off a saddle rack* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (You...don't.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Tacks aren't very strong) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (So he isn't wearing pants?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Tacked up: Meaning they have the tack. Meaning the saddle, bridle, all that.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Oh!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He hands them to Aer-May* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Put those on. I doubt you'll want to ride in that dress. Unless you want to go sidesaddle, but, I don't own that kind, so... Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Goes to a cafe, above water, on the Sea Platform* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He points to a door, which is the tack room* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He starts to walk back to the horses, though stops and looks at her* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Ackbar: IT"S A TRAP!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Lol!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (o_O Aer-May will wear PANTS!!!!!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (=O =O) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Remember you said...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("I always knew Jack wanted in to her pants. Dress*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yep) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (And then I was like "Funny you say that, actually.") {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (That's why.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (The...pant--nevermind.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (He's gonna put on her dress cause he's a cross dresser?) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (NO! Aer-May! Don't go in there! He'll- He'll-) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (N0.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He puts his hand on the side of her face* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: And...loosen up. Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Aer-May isn't wearing clothes under her dress?!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: ...Wha- ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Course not) Bly (bly1234): (Boino page up) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *orders a fish sandvich* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (WOlf?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: It's like you're always trying to put on a show. It's alright to express yourself. It's okay to have feelings. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He chuckles and walks back to the horses* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (How's this for the ICN theme? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swbo99NNbLk ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (It's not very Drakonian.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (But, good.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Listen for the whole thing) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I will in a sec.) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): ((Use this instead: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyMCMLfDs_Y ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May stares at him* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (YES!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She turns around and goes to the tack room* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (YES?) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (YES! what?) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Very Drakonian, I think...) Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine is under heavy construction* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (@Tourny) Bly (bly1234): (Ming: LET US CHARGE INTO THE GATES OF HELL!) Bly (bly1234): (*that music plays*) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Let us be blessed with glory as we cross the gates of Hell!) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*fear is struck into the hearts of their enemies*) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *sits down at a table, and starts eating* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She walks out with the jeans on* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *casually glances at datapad* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Hey. Never thought I'd live to see this. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Are they jean shorts?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (... No.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Dammit.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Tight jeans?) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Jack: *dies of heart attack*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Damm-- Oh, wait... Hehehe.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Wait. I can't think of anything else. DAMMIT!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May walks over and puts her hand on a horse* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You ever ride before? Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*The horse has an orgy*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Yeah... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (,,,) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*is booted*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: *Takes off his coat* This one here... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (JAck is taking off his clothes >.>) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Finishes eating* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Can't think of a horse name*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hold on.) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (His name is dingleberry) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (ROTFL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eea3lSZWHHo&feature=related ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("Alloverdaplace " is the name of a horse.) Bly (bly1234): Boino: So..Bly? Bly (bly1234): Yes, son? Bly (bly1234): Boino: You own all of this? Bly (bly1234): I do. Bly (bly1234): Boino: How come you left us there? Bly (bly1234): I didn't know you exsisted. Tulsa City was bombarded. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Tulsa!) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *walks over to window and brushes self off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Tesla!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (NOOOO OKLAHOMA!) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Tesla!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wait... kansas.) Bly (bly1234): (*hates Oklahoma*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Nebraska?) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (NIKOLA TESLA!?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (ARKANSAS?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (DAMN IT!) Bly (bly1234): *Takes off armor, is wearing the black under armor thing that clones have* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Where is Tulsa?) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (=Awseomeness squared.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ( A condom, Bly?) Bly (bly1234): *Puts the set of armor up in a closet with the rest helmet* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Bly's making a move on his son...) Bly (bly1234): (Oklahoma!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Bly is micheal jackson) Bly (bly1234): *Puts on some ornate clothing fit for a leader* Bly (bly1234): (Pervs.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (What do Santa and Michael Jackson have in common?) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Idk. What?) Bly (bly1234): (IDK! TELL US!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (They both leave children's houses with empty sacks!) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (People actually like Santa.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Bly (bly1234): (LOLOLOLOLOL) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (HELALALOOOL!) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (I lol'd.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *The fighters practice movements* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kortorisan_Civilization Scroll down to the bottom of the page) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ( Military Main article: The Gammetan Military The Gammetan Military was known to lack independance. They very much took all orders literally from the Supreme Chancellor, and followed them as if the Commander-in-Chief had given the orders. The military has recently (2010/06) undergone reorganization and is now split up into 4 branches: Gammetan Army Gammetan Navy Gammetan Air Force Gammetan Engine Bat ) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (WTF?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (It's a bat that sits in the engine.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Battalion.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *walks dwn halls* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Can't find a good name*) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Hears somehing* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Bob!) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Turns around* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Becky!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No, and no.) Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine is under heavy construction, the bridge is nearly finished, and work on the engines has begun* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Wolf II) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Aer-May's "Special Friend") Bly (bly1234): *Is commed* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (?) Bly (bly1234): Yes? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Peppermint and Aries?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hmm...) Bly (bly1234): General Gara: Sir. Would you like to join us on the new Bly Machine's Bridge? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ares*) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (......) Bly (bly1234): I'd be delighted.' {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No. Aries.) Bly (bly1234): Boino: Can I go? Bly (bly1234): ... Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (...) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Peppermint) Bly (bly1234): (Damnit, Kid. It's not bring your son to work day yet!) Bly (bly1234): Sure. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Eh. I can't think of a better name.) Bly (bly1234): *Walks past the honor guard* Bly (bly1234): *Boino rushes past me* Bly (bly1234): *A few soldiers give odd looks* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (It's drag your dad to his office day.) Bly (bly1234): Soldier1: He's got a son? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: This one here... Bly (bly1234): *Is the only RPGer with a son* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Is Aries. But, we call him Artie, sometimes. Bly (bly1234): (Wolf & Naga: I have a Wife.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Oh. "we"? Bly (bly1234): (Me: I have...a son >.>) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Is the only RPGer faithful to his wife.... except for T*) Bly (bly1234): (*has no wife*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I don't cheat.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (*Aer-may starts having contractions*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Me an' Peppermint. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (She is cheating on you.) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*the entire wraith portion of the tournans is cloned off of my wraith half*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: And, Peppermint is this one? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (She is?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (When?) Bly (bly1234): *the shuttle lifts off for the Bly Machine* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Yup. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (In case you don't know this, she and Jack are flirting) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: So, you've handled horses, right? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (They are?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: A few times... *Sighs* Quite a while ago... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Giggity!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: It's like riding a bike. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (You need to give her a stern talking to.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Actually. No, it's not. But! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I don't dare give a stern talking to to -my- wife) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: I'm sure you'll do just fine. At least the grass is soft. Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (She's technically at work.) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Empress: Get back in the kitchen, Naga!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Empress: *pulls out shotgun* Yes, honey?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (rotfl) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Though, nothing's been happening.) Bly (bly1234): (Ming needs to get back into the kitchen...) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Naga: Sorry... *brings her a sandwitch*) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (She barely even talks to you!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (All explained in due time.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (Stop blaming this on an agency named after a tree.) Bly (bly1234): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/The_Second_Bly_Machine {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack undoes the cross-tie and takes the horse's reigns, turning it around and walking outside* Bly (bly1234): (*the bridge is done, but the engines are being worked on*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Jack: Bend over) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (brb) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Jack: It took me a while to teach the horses how to do this.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May does the same* Bly (bly1234): *Lands in the bridge hanger* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack walks up to a pair of steps, and gets on. Aer-May soon does the same* Bly (bly1234): *puts on helmet, Boino puts on one too* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): *a pile of rubber fish randomly beams onto the bridge hangar* Bly (bly1234): *a few other people there do as well* Bly (bly1234): *sees it* Bly (bly1234): What the.. Bly (bly1234): ConstructionMan: ... Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): *there's a note* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: See? Not that hard. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *A note is on the pile* Bly (bly1234): *picks up the note* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): Note: Sorry. Testing new beaming technology. Bly (bly1234): Oh. Bly (bly1234): *Has soldiers eject them out the airlock* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Continues walking* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: So, where to? Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Hears something again* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*wonders if Drakonia has novalithes*) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Turns around* Bly (bly1234): *Takes off helmet* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Where ever. Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Naga: Gosh darn it, Yulair! *snipes the panet*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Panet: ...) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Motion's towards pistol* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yulair: =D) Bly (bly1234): Architect: As you can see, sir. We're making steady progress. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Tourny: Planet*) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Panet: Go on... without me... *dies*) Bly (bly1234): Excellent. Continue without delay. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yulair: --Oh, sh--*BOOM!*) Bly (bly1234): Architect: As you command, Supreme Leader. Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Ackbar: It's a trap!) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*road explodes* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol!) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Oh, holy sh**! Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): ) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Turns back around and continues* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack starts walking down a gravel pathway* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May follows* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (On his horse?) Bly (bly1234): *gets back on the shuttle, it lands on the Furious* Bly (bly1234): Boino: Where're we going? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (... You know what I mean.) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*does not*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes. He's...on the horse.) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Ew.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (He...has the horse walk...) Bly (bly1234): To Alsoras. I'm going personally to reinforce a blockade. Bly (bly1234): Boino: Oh. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Drakonia has better stuff then Novaliths... you'll see....*) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Oh.) Bly (bly1234): You can go play games or something. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Climbs ladder* Bly (bly1234): Boino: Okay. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: I'll planet-snipe Yulair.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (hahhahahhahahah!) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *ends up on land* Bly (bly1234): *Enters hyperspce for Alsoras* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Naga: *has several Death Stars orbiting the planet*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I had enough going the last game to one-shot any planet) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Right. Like you did mine.) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Obi: That is no moon... And neither is that!... Or... That! gah! The moons are a lie!) Bly (bly1234): *The Furious arrives* Bly (bly1234): *as Alsoras is not far away* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (No. Then I only had one) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Hears rustling* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Looks around* Bly (bly1234): *About ten BlyDonian ships are in the blockade, varying from 3km to 6km* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I'm talking 5( Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Continues* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They continue walking down the pathway* Bly (bly1234): *is commed by Admiral Kada* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Hears more rustling* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Meanwhile...* Bly (bly1234): Kada: We're holding down the planet. No ships have attempted to arrive here. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Think they'll ever pick us up? Bly (bly1234): Fandor: However, we're in a stalemate on the ground. We've already lost a thousand men. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance for a breif moment, as I'm going to go brb7, and then I'll continue, also I have to let some time pass. Bly (bly1234): Dang. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Slowly creeps towards a patch of tall grass* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): (*cannot think of what jumps out*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (A RABBIT!) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *A dead man lays in the tall grass, horribly mutilated* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Ming's car, something resembling a Ford T-bird, pulls up outside the hotel where Faretel is* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Ming parks, gets out, and walks to her room* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (A WILD DRAGON APPEARED!) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (What will Ming do?!) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Takes out pistol* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ming uses: Gender identification!) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Hears hissing* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (If it's female, Ming uses "Ask Out"!) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*it is female*) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Quickly switches to Full-auto* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Carpets the grass with laser* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): Grass: OWWOWwoowowowOWWOOW!! Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Looks out into the feild* Bly (bly1234): (Naga?) Bly (bly1234): (Alsoras?) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *A ghostly looking figure, dark and hooded, Flaots there* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): floats* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Runs* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Jumps back off cliff into water as the figure got closer* Bly (bly1234): (Noooo! Fordo!) Bly (bly1234): (don't jump!) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Backflips* Bly (bly1234): (Nooo) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Swims toward the Platform* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *The figure is perched back on the cliff* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Reaches an escape door* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *opens it* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *climbs back in* Bly (bly1234): (Naga!!!) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Breathes hevily* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (BLy?_) Bly (bly1234): (Alsoras RPG?) Bly (bly1234): (We need Wolf and Kris involved, though) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ok) Bly (bly1234): (I appealed to the YSC, and he said he would) Bly (bly1234): (but, IDK about Kris) Bly (bly1234): *The BlyDonian Blockade awaits any ships* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): ( http://www.teamfortress.com/sandvich.htm ) Bly (bly1234): (Any time now...) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (...) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*puts in 99 bots*) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Falls asleep in bunk rooms* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The 2 task forces, TF Azahoth and TF Autumn Rain, exit hyperspace among 16 1km unarmed cargo ships* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *ICN Autumn Rain (AR) comms Blydonian fleet* Bly (bly1234): *Admiral Kada answers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (*pwns one terrorist*) Bly (bly1234): (WB) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: GTFO MY TURF!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (TY.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: This is the ICN Autumn Rain, requesting you open the blockade for relief ships. Bly (bly1234): (Wolf, if your forces are going to help us, now is the time) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (OKay.) Bly (bly1234): Admiral Kada: We are not allowing any ships to enter Alsoras at this time. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'll give Jack and Aer-May some time to get further into the country.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: They are carrying humanitarian stuff.... food and medical supplies mainly. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Shush, Naga.) Bly (bly1234): Kada: Would you mind if we check that? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: We would have called beforehand, but there was a pirate attack. Bly (bly1234): Kada: Then we could give it to the people of Alsoras. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: The ships need to land, though. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: All but one took airlock damage from pirate boarding attempts. Bly (bly1234): Kada: ... Bly (bly1234): Kada: How convienent.' ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: Tenacious bastards, but we held them off. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAk0hEVGgMY {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *1:45 plays* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (CZ: OMG! W T F!) Bly (bly1234): Kada: Why should we believe you? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): 1:53 *The Menuari exits hyperspace over BlyDonia, fighters already launched* Bly (bly1234): (BlyDonia?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Alsoras** Bly (bly1234): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: Do you want innocent blood on your hands? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They start flybys, passing the ships* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Drakonian Officer: >.> Stupid showoffs. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: We dont want a crisis... Too late it seems. Damn Yulairians. Bly (bly1234): Kada: The people appear to be well kept for. Bly (bly1234): Kada: We've been giving them supplies. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They're all flying in formation* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: We have reports of much poverty and disease down there. Bly (bly1234): Kada: Blame the Government of Alsoras for not giving the cities they control food. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The lead ships of each side are commed* Bly (bly1234): *answers* Bly (bly1234): Hello? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: Do you want poeple to die? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Good day, everyone! Bly (bly1234): Kada: I do not. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Autumn Rain answers* Bly (bly1234): Kada: However, I also do not trust Drakonians. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: Then please, let the ships land. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Menuari passes by the Autumn Rain, fighters flying next to it in formation* Bly (bly1234): Kada: *Sigh* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: Please. Bly (bly1234): We'll allow one ship to land at a time. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Now. What's the problem we've been hearing about? Bly (bly1234): Kada:* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: Very well. Bly (bly1234): Kada: And we will be watching. Do not try anything funny. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: Transport-1, drop. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Hey. Commander? Bly (bly1234): *Kada hangs up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Yes, Red Leader? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Since when did the Drakes care about helping others? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *One transport begins to descent* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red7: Hah-hah! Bly (bly1234): *The BlyDonian Blockade moves slightly to let it pass* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Descend* Bly (bly1234): *Then it moves back into position once it passes* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Red Leader, along with 2 other fighters fly past the bridge of the AR* Bly (bly1234): Lieutenant Yao: *arrives with the Ruthless* Bly (bly1234): Captain Talan: *Arrives with the Inquisitive, a research class ship* Bly (bly1234): *The Inquisitive moves to a nearby moon* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Bly (bly1234): *it lands* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the transport lands near a city, CCUs begin unloading shipping containers* Bly (bly1234): *And begins doing research* Bly (bly1234): Alsoran Mayor of City: Thank you, thank you for all your help! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the whole bottom of the transport drops off, it takes off while the bottom is unloaded* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Another transport begins reentry* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) Bly (bly1234): *The BlyDonian Blockade moves again* Bly (bly1234): (WB) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *One of the containers is opened, crates marked "Medical Supplies" are removed and handed to Alsoran officials* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The 3 fighters fly around and fly over the top* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (TY.) Bly (bly1234): Mayor: Thank you. *He winks* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: Dis-trib-ute these to the civ-i-li-ans. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Can I act as a Drakonian officer, Naga?) Bly (bly1234): Mayor: We shall. *he gets a few vehicles out to load them up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I won't do anything bad.) Bly (bly1234): (Naga: Sure, why not?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol!) Bly (bly1234): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Tell me what you plan to do) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: Can I have a ship?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Sure why not) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The 2nd transport drops* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: Can I have a peace treaty?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Sure why not) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: Can I have complete and utter command of Drakonia?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Sure why not) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bly: Can I sleep with your w--) Bly (bly1234): (*Dies*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *it takes off, the 3rd drops* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*A large snap is heard, followed by a thud*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Insult Yulair.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Can I?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *more and more transports unload containers, they are soon finished* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Only one transport -lands- at a time* Bly (bly1234): Kada: *Comms the Autumn Rain* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Insult Yulair: Sure!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Sure) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: Yes? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (?*) Bly (bly1234): Kada: Are you done? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: We've finished. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *RL fires into dead space, letting the bridge crew of the AR see it* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *exits the ap* Bly (bly1234): Kada: Excellent. You may keep your ships here. However, you may not move towards it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The fighters are on open comms* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Splash one ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: We will remain in orbit, the transports will pick up the empty units (ship bottoms) soon. Bly (bly1234): Kada: Thank you for your cooperation, Autumn Rain. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: *Fires into dead space* There goes another! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AR: Thank you as well, Admiral. Bly (bly1234): *Kada ends the comm* Bly (bly1234): Kada: What a blowhart. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Drakonian Officer: ... Idioits. Bly (bly1234): *He walks off the bridge* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Idiots* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Drakonian Officer: What the hell are they doing? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The squad all start randomly firing, and chattering* Bly (bly1234): *Watches this* Bly (bly1234): How unprofessional. Bly (bly1234): Boino: Can I fly a fighter? Bly (bly1234): Not now, son. I've got a blockade to preside over. Bly (bly1234): *The Furious joins the blockade* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bly: Sure. Remember to head for the fire. *Gets a life insurance policy*) Bly (bly1234): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Field Marschall Hierlark steps out of the shadows* Bly (bly1234): (=O) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: All ships jump for home. Bly (bly1234): (What a creepy dude!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Awaits the moment when Naga says something about the squad's behaviour* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The fighters fly dangerously close to the AR's bridge* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the Drakonian ships spin around and jump using new Athankos drives* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Menuari does nothing* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Like bugs on a windshield, eh? Bly (bly1234): Fleet Admiral Iionia: What the hell are they doing? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the drakonian ships have all left* Bly (bly1234): *She's in command of the BDN Atlantis, a modified Atlantis Class Ship* Bly (bly1234): (*has an affair with her as well*) Bly (bly1234): (jk) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *On an open comm* Hierlark: Sunrise. I say again, sunrise. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all flip around* Bly (bly1234): (Can I hear this?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *And head back to the Menuari* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The containers open up, Marines and CCUs storm out* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (everyone can) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all form up, and close down the open comms* Bly (bly1234): ...Those dastardly Drakonians! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Tanks and other vehicles roll out as well* Bly (bly1234): Iionia: Did you expect any less? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: That shoulda pissed 'em off. Now. Let's head down to that planet. Bly (bly1234): Honestly, no. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Is that mayor loyal to the Alsorns Drakonia is allied with?) Bly (bly1234): *The Furious moves away from the Blockade to there* Bly (bly1234): (Yes) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Foxtrots start launching, along with shuttles* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *And more fighters* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Hierlark comms the mayor* Bly (bly1234): (That's why he winked) Bly (bly1234): Mayor: *Answers* Hello. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Firing positions are dug* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Now. We have... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Here we are! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: Political immunity? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Brace for enemy aircraft. Bly (bly1234): Mayor: Thank you. We shall name this city after you! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Kind of. We never said we were actually going to come. We just said we will think about it. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Thanks Bly (bly1234): *It is renamed Hierlark City* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Our being here could be for a demonstration or air show. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Peaceful terms. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: They fire on us, we're in the clear. Bly (bly1234): *The Furious moves over the city* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red5: Like last time, right? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *SAMs are set up, along with other, strange looking tanks with domes instead of turrets* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red9: Hah! Put a dumb face on 'em, alright! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Just like last time. Bly (bly1234): *Comms whoever is incharge of the Marine's down there* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The A-22s enter the atmosphere, along with the rest* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The comm is redirected to Hierlark* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: You really are too trusting. Bly (bly1234): Field Marshall Hierlark...I should've known. Bly (bly1234): Kada: D=. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The shuttles and Foxtrots head for the BlyDonian outpost(s), the A-22s head for the Drakonian's head outpost* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Wanna hurt their ears? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red4: Why not? Bly (bly1234): *The BlyDonian Outpost is the BDN Lethal, next to a large compound* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Menuari... Could you play track 4? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Trient ( http://screenshot.xfire.com/s/92773956-4.jpg ) Gunner: Enemies inbound, load training ammo. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Uhh... Copy, Red Leader? Bly (bly1234): *Which is next to a large city, where the Rebellion Capitol is* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Let everyone hear it. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AA gunner: Yes sir Bly (bly1234): *The Furious hovers over the city* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AA commander: We don't want to kill anyone... yet. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHp9oZPqs8E&feature=related suddenly starts playing on open comm channels, including Drakonian radioes* Bly (bly1234): Have your forces surrender, Hierlark. Or I shall bombard them. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Go ahead and try. You;ll hit the city. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: They're gonna hate us. Bly (bly1234): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red4: You bet. Bly (bly1234): What's...that Music? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Music? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AA gunner: Music? Bly (bly1234): (No, MUSIC) Bly (bly1234): (The Appearance, the Musical!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *0:26 A-22s fly over the outpost, with colored smoke trails* Bly (bly1234): (*walks onto stage* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AA commander: heh! Those furry bastards can't even fight! Bly (bly1234): (*Starts singing: Hierlark! You muuuust surrender!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): AA gunner: Brace for chemical attack! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *sirens sound, guns and missile elevate* Bly (bly1234): (Hierlark: *Swoops onto stage* Never! I shall never surrender! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Hahahh! They probably think we're nuts! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: We are! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all pull up, and break formation* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *tanks and half-tracks keep rolling into airlocks for the dome* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Bulldozers are making a 2-mile runway, as a Valkyrie was just towed out of a transport* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They spiral several times and then level out, regrouping, and heading for the BlyDonian controlled territory* Bly (bly1234): Admiral Kualian: Sir? Shall we? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The music shuts off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Brilliant, guys! Brilliant! Bly (bly1234): No. Prepare to touch down at Base One. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red3: Think they heard that? Bly (bly1234): Admiral Kualian: *looks relieved* As you wish. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: If those new comm systems work, yes. Bly (bly1234): *The Furious moves away from the city, and towards the Lethal, and the Rebel Compound* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Does BlyDonia have an outpost anywhere?) Bly (bly1234): (Yes) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Infantryman: It wasn't a chem attack... the atmosphere's still toxic as hell though. Bly (bly1234): (At the Rebel Base City, next to the Lethal) Bly (bly1234): (The Lethal is a 1km Lightning Class Ship) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The A-22s all fly towards that, along with the shuttles and Foxtrots* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: I sure hope one of you got that on camera. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red10: All on the gun-cam. Bly (bly1234): *The Pride of BlyDonia, a new 10km ship from the Pride of BlyDonia Class arrives over Alsoras* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *RL comms the outpost* Bly (bly1234): Admiral Alando: *Comms me* Bly (bly1234): Ah, Alando. Perfect timing. Glad you got the ship ready. Bly (bly1234): Alando: Thank you sir. Bly (bly1234): *The Pride of BlyDonia joins the blockade, while the Pride of Prime City, another PoBD Class patrols BlyDonia* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The RL comms the BlyDonian outpost again* Bly (bly1234): Vice Admiral Fandor: *Answers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: This is Red Leader to ... Uhh... "BlyDonian Outpost One"? Bly (bly1234): Fandor: We copy. Go ahead. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: We've got a full load of ships ready to help. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Requesting permission to land. Bly (bly1234): Fandor: Perfect. Go ahead. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Copy that. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She nods and shuts the comm off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The ships all descend* Bly (bly1234): *Enters the Confrence Room* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They start landing* Bly (bly1234): *Fleet Admiral Iionia is in there, as well as Opani* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Wait. What's the atmosphere like?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (It's toxic?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (yes) Bly (bly1234): (Very) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ah.) Bly (bly1234): (No oxygen) Bly (bly1234): (That's why the people are pissed and everyones in a dome) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *RL, along with other pilots, and shuttle/Foxtrot crews all get out* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A few stay in the ships* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They've all got helmets on* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Or..) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Can you not go outside?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *soldiers and vehicles swarm across Hierlark City* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Mayor, our troops are equipped to armor the dome so it can withstand an attack. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Should I order the engineers to do so? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: Pretty... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Railrunner2: Not Yulair. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Respond, Mayor!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: Hey! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: You darn Foxtrot pilots... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They both laugh and hug* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Railrunner2: How ya been? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: Good. So, you got transferred to the Menuari? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *squadrons of helijets begin lifting off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Railrunner2: Nah. This is just a one-time op. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: Oh. That-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Shut it for a sec. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Nevermind. So... *Looks around* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): * a base is rapidly being built, hangars, buildings, walls, and a runway are being built* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Oversize reactors are towed out of the ships* Bly (bly1234): (Back) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ( 20:51 ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Mayor, our troops are equipped to armor the dome so it can withstand an attack. 20:51 ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Should I order the engineers to do so? ) Bly (bly1234): Mayor: Please do. Bly (bly1234): *saw this, was already responding* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Very well. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *RL sees....* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Also, we may need to tap your city's power supply if we are attacked. Bly (bly1234): Mayor: You can...not for long though. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The dome-like tanks are connected to the reactors and the city with 2-foot-thick cabling* Bly (bly1234): *The mayor is careful with Hierlark, as he knows that Hierlark can jump through the comm and kill him somehow* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the bottoms of the transports fall apart into hexagonal panels* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Bastok transport helos pick up the peices and haul them to the top of the dome, where plating begins* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *RL sees...what?* Bly (bly1234): *A base* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Are there people there?* Bly (bly1234): *There's a few barracks over a dome* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( )* Bly (bly1234): *The dome was opened so you could land* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They landed in there, then* Bly (bly1234): *Soldiers march in line, and a few move to the airlock of the dome* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Earthwork embankments are being dug, the crates are assembled into buildings* Bly (bly1234): *A few tanks and fighters are there* Bly (bly1234): *As well as a control tower, and several buildings* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: You have any sort of military at your city? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Stormtroopers get out of the shuttles and Foxtrots* Bly (bly1234): Mayor: The Alsoran Empire garrisons forces here, but most are out of the city to fight. Bly (bly1234): *Is in a meeting with my General Command Staff* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The troops all start chattering* Bly (bly1234): *in the room is Grand General Gara, Grand Admiral Akan, Grand Admiral Opani, Fleet Admiral Iionia, Grand General Saar, Trillius, and Wing Marshall Tukan* Bly (bly1234): *Akan and Opani join me by holographics, as well as Saar and Tukan* Bly (bly1234): *A few BlyDonian troops go up to some Stormies* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper: Hallo. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Ming knocks on Faretel's door precisely 0.5 hours after she commed* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel answers* Bly (bly1234): Sergeant: Hi there. Glad you could join us. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Hello {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The troops all seem very relaxed, and they're all talking about off-topic things, hardly combat ready* Bly (bly1234): Sergeant: How are you? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper: Pretty good. You? Bly (bly1234): Sergeant: Good. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Is Faretel still in uniform? Clothes could be ordered for her room) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes, she is.) Bly (bly1234): Sergeant: *looks at watch* I'm afraid I must be going. Troop change to the front is in five minutes. Bly (bly1234): Sergeant: I hope to see you later, if those Drakonians don't get me first. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper: Well, then... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He stands up straight* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: You know, you could get civi clothes thru the control panel in your room. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper: Good luck. *Salutes* Bly (bly1234): *he and his squad turn, and march off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper: *Though no one else can hear this besides other Stormtroopers and Yulairian...people* Think they're buying it? Bly (bly1234): Tukan: Anyway, I can commit two more squadrons to Alsoras. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper2: Eh. Yeah. Drakes hate us all anyways, no problems there. Bly (bly1234): Gara: We may need more. Bly (bly1234): Tukan: I've already given fifteen squadrons to Alsoras. Bly (bly1234): Tukan: They're needed elsewhere. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Shall we go? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: I suppose. Bly (bly1234): Opani: We're turning into Yularians...or Drakonians. We should stick to isolationism. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper: So... Where are we 'sposed to go? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Ming starts walking down the hall* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel follows* Bly (bly1234): Saar: I agree. Why are we here? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper2: I dunno. I say pack up and head back. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Yeah... I'm getting that feeling, too. Bly (bly1234): Iionia: You know how close BlyDonia is to Alsoras. Do you want those damn Drakonians getting a base near here? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Ming reaches the elevator and gets in* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel follows* Bly (bly1234): Trillius: I must depart. *his holofigure disappears* Bly (bly1234): Oh...kay... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("Simon: Captain, why did you come back for us? Mal: You're on my crew. Simon: Yeah, but you don't even like me. Why'd you come back? Mal: You're on my crew. Why are we still talking about this?") {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) Bly (bly1234): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: We have a while 'till lunch time... we can tour the Botanical Gardens. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Oh, joy. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Nicest place on Drakonia if you ask me... Bly (bly1234): (Naga? Does Drakonia alllow visitors? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: NO, NOW GTFO!!!!!) Bly (bly1234): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: It's 6 square km of plants under a glass roof ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (No) Bly (bly1234): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Told ya.) Bly (bly1234): (Can I sneak someone in?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I thought you would like it... we don't have to go there, though. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (No...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: G...T...F...O!!!) Bly (bly1234): (...But...I want to sneak Nly in) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Nope ^_^ ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Where ever is fine. Bly (bly1234): (D=) Bly (bly1234): (I'll let him be captured by Ming.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ming: Same. So long as there's a sturdy table.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors open on the ground floor* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Pulls a Naga*) Bly (bly1234): *Meanwhile, Nly Traen and Trillius are in a cloaked shuttle, preparing to exit hyperspace* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Ming walks out into the rain towards her car* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper: Think we should just bug out? Bly (bly1234): Trillius: We should not be doing this. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel follows* Bly (bly1234): Nly: My research tells me Faretel is here. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Bly (bly1234): Trillius: You do not sneak onto Drakonia. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *It is silver with red trim.. stands out on Drakonia* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Bly.) Bly (bly1234): (Yes?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (You could send him as an ambassador) Bly (bly1234): (Very well.) Bly (bly1234): *The shuttle arrives over Drakonia* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) Bly (bly1234): *It is a sleek silver shuttle* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Orbital defenses fire on and destroy the shuttle, you should have commed first, I'll rewind the RPG* Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): I g2g ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Bye Frank) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): *snipes Bly as I walk out*\ {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye.) Bly (bly1234): *The shuttle comms ---*dies** Bly (bly1234): (Bye) Bly (bly1234): *The shuttle comms Drakonian Space Command* * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) rewinds to when the shuttle was just outside Aetheria. Bly (bly1234): *While in hyperspace* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): DSC: Yes? Bly (bly1234): Trillius: I am a BlyDonian Ambassador. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Bly would have to comm) Bly (bly1234): (Why?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): DSC: There's no ambassador ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (You don't just walk into a nation and say "Im the ambassador") Bly (bly1234): (Trillius: Diplomatic immunity!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Bly, just comm first.) Bly (bly1234): (Q_Q) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (=_=) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Aer-May: *Eats a bit of food that's stuck on the tip of a knife*) Bly (bly1234): *Comms Whoever is Incharge* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: O.O ) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Yes? Bly (bly1234): Oh, Emperor. Bly (bly1234): Hello. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: *Pants* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): If this is about Alsoras... Bly (bly1234): I wasn't expecting you personally to answer, however, I wish to send an ambassador to Drakonia. Bly (bly1234): I believe we can end the conflict in a peaceful way. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Yes. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Who do you plan to send, and why? Bly (bly1234): (Naga: What's peace? *Takes out Drakonian Dictionary* Nope, not in here.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (lol) Bly (bly1234): I intend on sending Ambassador Long. He will be accompanied by Trillius. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): When? Bly (bly1234): Now? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bly: Without war...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I'll disable the interdictor field. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Without...war... I can't-I-I ca-can't...comprehend.... *Explodes*) Bly (bly1234): Very well. Thank you. Bly (bly1234): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Follow our orders or the ambasador dies. Bly (bly1234): *The shuttle dispatches from an ambassadorial ship, and enters hyperspace for Drakonia* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): We will ready quarters and an office. Bly (bly1234): *Starts to protest, but thinks better of it* Very well. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): We can and will arrest him if necessary {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: You know... We don't -need- to be here. Bly (bly1234): (Naga: *Holds my ambassador hostage even though he is not there yet*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): And our interogators enjoy there job very much. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: I'm gonna call it. Bly (bly1234): I know. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Load up. Bly (bly1234): After what a few of them did to the Ichiri Emperor, It's obvious. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *People start loading up, and the RL comms Bly* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Er.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): -I- did that. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (The outpost HQ*) Bly (bly1234): Oh. Bly (bly1234): Okay then. Bly (bly1234): Fandor: Yes? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Yeah, umm... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: I'm gonna call it, we're bugging out. Bly (bly1234): Fandor: ... Bly (bly1234): Fandor: Bye? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: We have a few...things to do... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: So... Um... Yeah. Bly (bly1234): Fandor: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Right. Bye. *Ends the comm* Bly (bly1234): *The Ambassadorial Ship exits over Drakonia?* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): DSC: *COmms the shuttle* Bly (bly1234): Pilot: *Answers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She gets into her fighter, along with others doing the same* Bly (bly1234): Pilot: This is the BDN Ambassadorial One, requesting orders for landing. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): DSC: Proceed to *gives coordinates* along a standard 73503 orbit Bly (bly1234): Pilot: Copy that. Bly (bly1234): *To the pilot next to him* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: *Mentions the name "Abby"* Kris: You're obsessed with girls. Me: ... Abby can be a boy's name. Kris: .... *Splashes tea in my face*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): DSC: A pad is ready. Soldiers there will assist you. Bly (bly1234): Pilot: Alright nly, go ahead. Bly (bly1234): Nly: Faretel? Bly (bly1234): Pilot: ...She's here, Nly. But, for now, just land the damn shuttle. Bly (bly1234): Nly: Alright, alright. Bly (bly1234): *He proceeds* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Ming and Faretel drive off along a tall, steam girder bridge* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): steel* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): not steam* Bly (bly1234): (I wish I could have steam bridges.) Bly (bly1234): (I guess I'm not pwn enough D=) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Steam! Steam! Steamy-steam-steam! Steaaaam! And smokestacks!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The car turns off and drives past several high-rises* Bly (bly1234): (Ming: That's my house up there. But, we need to go to a dirty motel.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *a huge glass half-cylinder appears behind them, 3km long and 2 wide* Bly (bly1234): (Faretel: Why?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (^^) Bly (bly1234): (Ming: Shut up. *she knocks her out*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ming: Does this rag smell like chloroform?) Bly (bly1234): *The shuttle lands on the platform* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (A motel wouldn't have the necessary "equipment"... even though it is Drakonian) Bly (bly1234): Ambassador Long: Finally. I can't -wait- to begin the talks! Bly (bly1234): Second Ambassador: *Laughs* Bly (bly1234): Long: Why are you laughing? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *3 Mark X CCUs walk up, carrying gatling guns and grenade launchers* Bly (bly1234): 2ndAmbassador: ...You were joking, correct? Bly (bly1234): Long: Of course not. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: Follow us. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh!) Bly (bly1234): *the shuttle doors open, Long and 2nd Ambassador step out* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Check this out!) Bly (bly1234): *Trillius follows him* Bly (bly1234): *Nly sticks close behind* Bly (bly1234): *Along with pilot* Bly (bly1234): *After he shuts down the shuttle* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *doors open, the landing pad is on top of a skyscraper* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: This floor contains your quarters and offices. Bly (bly1234): Long: I rather like the rain. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (NVM.) Bly (bly1234): Long: Excellent. Thank you for all your help. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: The doors leading down are locked. Gaurds are on the other side. Bly (bly1234): (Long is like this because it's his attitude. He's not being sarcastic) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Damn! Forgot to do machine-voice!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (long?) Bly (bly1234): (Naga: FARETEL IS MINE AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING HER BACK!) Bly (bly1234): (Ambassador Long) Bly (bly1234): (Is his name) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Nly Long?) Bly (bly1234): (Nly is the pilot) Bly (bly1234): (Long is the Ambassador0 ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Oh) Bly (bly1234): (There's also Pilot and Second Ambassador, and Trillius) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Nly: Faretel... I am long all right. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ) Bly (bly1234): (rotfl) Bly (bly1234): Long: Thank you very much. *Extends hand* Bly (bly1234): *For shaking* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (....) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the CCUs walk to a stairway and climb down, creepily insect-like* Bly (bly1234): Long: Oh well. I guess he had things to do. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors close behind them* Bly (bly1234): *He retracts his hand* Bly (bly1234): *Long begins working on a speech he plans on making to whatever Senate Drakonia has* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Everyone takes off, and starts heading back to the Menuari* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: What happened? Bly (bly1234): 2nd Ambassador: *Works on a speech* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (The building is like a T from the top. Landing pad at the base of the T, quarters and offices in the "arms") {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Uhh... Pointless, might be a good way to describe it. Bly (bly1234): Nly: I am going to go to bed, then. Bly (bly1234): Long: Goodnight then, Pilot Nly. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Here we are... I thought it would remind you of Yulair. Bly (bly1234): *Pilot is keeping guard* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Wants to do the Jack/Aer-May thing now*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: ... That'd be a good thing? Bly (bly1234): *Trillius is looking at a window out at Drakonia* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Nly: I have lotion, tissues, and a pic of Faretel photshopped onto a porn star) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Sorry! Bly (bly1234): (He does._ ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I though you'd appreciate it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: No, no. It's just... Bly (bly1234): (Ming: How about I take you back to my place, baby. That won't remind you of Yulair I'm sure!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Why are you trying so hard to make me feel at home? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I thought you might miss Yulair... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all start landing* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ming: Because I want to sleep with you) Bly (bly1234): (If Long does get arrested on a whim, please Don't kill him.) Bly (bly1234): (I like his character.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (g2g) Bly (bly1234): (Bye) * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) exits RPG <~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) has left the room> {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (B--) Bly (bly1234): Boino comes up to me* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Darnit.) * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance for a second Bly (bly1234): Huni Yuna: *Comms me* Bly (bly1234): Yes? Bly (bly1234): Yuna: Sir? Bly (bly1234): Yes. Bly (bly1234): Yuna: We've got a big, big problem. Bly (bly1234): What is that? Bly (bly1234): Yuna: I'm out of ice cream. Bly (bly1234): ...Good bye, Yuna. Bly (bly1234): *Hangs up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Expected a flash to an airlock*) Bly (bly1234): (*is not like that anymore* Bly (bly1234): *Sits down in a chair in the empty confrence room* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) Bly (bly1234): I liked it better when I only had two command staffers. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ballad of Serenity (Big Damn Movie Version)!) Bly (bly1234): *Is refering to Piett and Ackbar* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("He put his arm around her, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up, over the valley, as did Jack. "Jack..." "Yeah?" "Thank you." "Friends, Aer-May. Friends."" *Notes how that might sound, but it actually all makes sense*) Bly (bly1234): *Exits the Appearance*' {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Your wife is cheating on you.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Me: No... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Naga: Yes. Bly (bly1234): Awwww, Tyler, you scared all the prostitutes away!! ~ Corey Bisland {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jackle: She never talks to you! Bly (bly1234): rotfl, he actually put that. Bly (bly1234): as his status {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Me: You'll all see why in good time. Bly (bly1234): *the context was that we were playing GTA IV* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): lol Bly (bly1234): *and tyler honked his horn at the prositutes on the side* Bly (bly1234): *and they ran off* Bly (bly1234): me: *without thinking* You scared all the prostitutes away. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Who is this Tyler? Bly (bly1234): One of my friends Category:Chatlog